Wynnchel and Duncan
Wynnchel and Duncan are supporting antagonists in Disney's 52nd full-length animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph and minor characters in its 2018 sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet. They are King Candy's two henchmen who are a part of the official Security Team of the arcade video game, Sugar Rush. Neither of them are very bright, but nevertheless, they still try to keep order within Sugar Rush. Wynnchel was voiced by Adam Carrola, and Duncan was voiced by Horatio Sanz. Personality Though neither of them are very bright, it is nevertheless their task to keep order within Sugar Rush, which includes keeping intruders out of their game. Both Wynnchel and Duncan appear to value their jobs greatly, evidenced by their dedication in pursuing Ralph and Vanellope in the film, as well as stopping speeders in the tie-in comic "The Donut Kart". However, they are clearly inept at upholding the law, being both naive, cowardly, and simple-minded. They don't hold back on harassing Ralph when he is trapped in a cupcake, suggesting they are quick to violence and overzealous in their duties; the film and other media also depicts them as hotheaded and irresponsible. By being associated with King Candy, they also represent the stereotype of corrupt police officers. Appearance Wynnchel Wynnchel is a tall and slender éclair, with golden brown coating and darker brown glaze down his front. He wears a police hat and a badge, black gloves, boots, and a utility belt. He also has a red nose drooping down. He was voiced by Adam Carrola. Duncan Duncan is a short and stocky ring-shaped donut, with golden brown coating and white frosting down his front. He has a dark brown sprinkle mustache, and wears a police hat and a badge, black gloves, boots, and utility belt. He was voiced by Horatio Sanz. History ''Wreck-it Ralph'' When Vanellope von Schweetz, a young girl who was banned from racing in Sugar Rush because she's a glitch, weasels her way into the Random Roster Race, Wynnchel and Duncan are called fourth to arrest her, but a taffy monster interferes and scares the donuts away. The distraction allows Vanellope to escape, while the taffy monster gets itself stuck in a giant cupcake, allowing Wynnchel and Duncan to capture it and take it to King Candy. There, the monster is revealed to be Wreck-It Ralph, who was looking for his medal that Vanellope stole. King Candy tells him that it's impossible to retrieve his medal because she deposited it in the codes along with the other gold coins, which now allows her to race. Wynnchel and Duncan are then ordered to escort Ralph out of Sugar Rush, but Ralph escapes and searches for racers to win back his medal. Later on, Wynnchel, Duncan, and King Candy head to the kart factory where Vanellope and Ralph have broken in to make a kart. On their motorcycles, Wynnchel and Duncan chase Ralph and Vanellope down but they lose them. King Candy orders the duo to continue searching, but after a while, Wynnchel and Duncan return to the castle to inform the king that they've failed and King Candy ordered them to leave. Later on, Duncan can be spotted escaping Sugar Rush during the Cy-Bug invasion caused by Ralph accidentally bringing a Cy-Bug from Hero's Duty into Sugar Rush. Thanks to Ralph, the Cy-Bugs were defeated, as was King Candy, who turned out to be a rogue video game character who dominated Sugar Rush, dethroning Vanellope who is the game's true ruler. Fortunately, Vanellope is revealed to be the "Princess of Sugar Rush", but decides to make herself president instead. After the truth was revealed, Wynnchel and Duncan apologized to Vanellope and gladly became her security guards. Wynnchel and Duncan then have a final appearance during the end-credits sequence; apparently participating in game-jumping adventures like the lead characters, the duo is glimpsed running from Cyril the Zombie (with a few more zombies) chasing them. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' 6 years, ever since the events of the film, Whynnchel and Duncan enjoys time in Sugar Rush, but when the game was unplugged, they evacuated and hits the security. Then they sob for the loss of their game. Trivia *Wynnchel is based off of Winchell's Donuts and Duncan is too based off of Dunkin' Donuts. *Their badges read "To Heat And Serve", which parodies the police motto "To Protect And Serve". *In the second official trailer for the film, Wynnchel and Duncan are seen beating Wreck-It Ralph (covered in taffy) with their batons. *Whynnchel and Duncan are similar to Inspector Grub from Rayman: The Animated Series: They are corrupt police officers who are hired by the main antagonist to catch the protagonists. *Duncan is a doughnut which many police officers are addicted to. Navigation Category:Food Category:Partners in Crime Category:Redeemed Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Cowards Category:Humanoid Category:Self-Aware Category:Enforcer Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Monster Master Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Thugs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Conspirators Category:Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers